


Spin The Bottle

by EffingEden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Multi, Round Robin, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin The Bottle, DAI style. Round Robin on the Kink Meme. Just a fun little writers warm-up game I started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> [So. The inner circle (+ other frequent faces like Krem and Harding). A hundred and seventy kegs of beer. Impending doom. One night filled with regrets and/or self discovery. Anons, here is your task; write a kiss between two random members. Then spin the bottle and let another anon do the same. It can be awkward or sweet or filled with ust. It can be chaste and innocent or hot and heavy. Rules are it must fit in one comment, the kiss must be between the person who spins the bottle in the previous comment, and the person who the bottle lands on gets to spin it next. ](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10859.html?thread=45832811#t45832811)

Leliana’s eyebrow lifted as the rules of the “game” were laid out, gaze flicking incredulously to Cassandra, but the woman had a smirk on her face - of course she’d see it as a challenge this deep into her cups. Perhaps Josephine would rally... but her expression was eager and contemplative, as if she had played this before and had no objections. Indeed, in that moment her gaze landed on Vivienne and a wicked hunger flared for a moment before she remastered her mask. It looked like it was up to her to her to talk sense into her companions.

“I don’t think I understand,” she said, turning again to this evening’s enemy (and yes, the Inquisitor was such in this moment) and feigning confusion. 

Attention turned upon her and the Inquisitor gave her such a smile she had to wonder how much of the beer they had truly consumed. “Not shy, are we?” came the expected tease. “Or is this game more complex than the one you play up in the loft? Spin the bottle, give the poor nug it lands on a kiss and then they have their turn.” They held the bottle towards Leliana. “Live a little.”

She was just about to refuse and make her excuses when Morrigan had to open her mouth. “‘Tis the same game we played with our dear friends in our younger days,” came the luscious purr. “You must recall it, for t’was you who suggested it first time.”

She glowered at the witch as those about them ohhed at the juicy bit of history. Did she dare deny it? There was a familiar spark in Morrigan’s gaze that told her she would spill secrets if Leliana continued her attempts to spoil their fun. For some reason, the woman wanted to play, and wanted her to play it too. The spymaster did her best not to think too deeply on the memory of those curved lips against her own, brief and clumsy but altogether delightful. 

“I... remember now. Yes.” She finally admitted. “All right.” She reached for the bottle, still offered in the Herald’s outstretched hand and gave her audience an annoyed glance. “This won’t work unless everyone’s in a circle,” she stated. At her prompting, chairs were pushed back and a lopsided ring formed. 

She rolled her eyes at how much everyone was grinning, and gave the bottle a firm twist, an excited flutter rising as she watched slow...

**Author's Note:**

> Continue reading [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10859.html?thread=45832811#t45832811)


End file.
